


Love in a Gift

by LunaMichelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Manga & Anime, Other - Freeform, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMichelle/pseuds/LunaMichelle
Summary: OMG!!!! I totally forgot about this one!! XD well, finally done! hopefully any one in the community of SesshomaruXKagome can use this for a banner or token for any up coming event or inspiration for a future fanfiction <3 just let me know if you do! XD  I wanna see it too!and again sorry for the reaaaaallly long wait! been gone for a long time.As you can see, made a few changes, ya'll like <3Original Line Art & Basic Coloring:lordmaru4u.deviantart.com/art/…lordmaru4u.deviantart.com/art/…





	Love in a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!!! I totally forgot about this one!! XD well, finally done! hopefully any one in the community of SesshomaruXKagome can use this for a banner or token for any up coming event or inspiration for a future fanfiction <3 just let me know if you do! XD  I wanna see it too! 
> 
> and again sorry for the reaaaaallly long wait! been gone for a long time. 
> 
> As you can see, made a few changes, ya'll like <3 
> 
> Original Line Art & Basic Coloring:  
> [lordmaru4u.deviantart.com/art/…](http://lordmaru4u.deviantart.com/art/Love-Gift-Line-Art-277665189)  
> [lordmaru4u.deviantart.com/art/…](http://lordmaru4u.deviantart.com/art/Basic-Coloring-title-Gift-305321736)


End file.
